This invention is directed to rod type wet scrubbing apparatus for removing particulate matter from a gas stream. In scrubbers of this type it is conventional to mount a pair of rows or trays of spaced parallel rods in a restricted or throat area of the scrubber housing and to spray a washing liquid into the gas stream upstream of the location of these rods. In passing through the restricted zone where the rods are located the velocity of the particulate laden gas along with the water droplets contained therein is substantially increased and intimate contact between the water droplets and the particulate matter produced to cause an agglomerating action facilitating removal of the particulate matter from the gas streams.
The rods of one tray are oriented or disposed so as to be generally alternate or intermediate to the rods of the other tray, and one tray is preferably adjustable with respect to the other tray to thereby permit varying of the space between the rods of the two trays. With such an arrangement it is essential that the rods to the two trays be accurately aligned with respect to each other and this invention is directed to a way of simply and quickly assuring this accurate alignment.